1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the training and monitoring of agents in a contact handling system. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for recording agent activity and display information while optionally redacting sensitive information from the recorded imagery prior to review by the agent's supervisor.
2. The Relevant Technology
An important activity in managing a contact handling system, such as a call center, regards the monitoring of agents for evaluation and training purposes. It is important that agents handle their assigned contacts in a proficient and accurate manner, and while so doing behave in a way that will enhance the business relationship with the customers in contact with the system. To this end, agent activities are often recorded for later assessment and feedback, a process often referred to in the call center industry as quality assurance.
Contacts come in a variety of media types (calls, faxes, emails, chats, SMS, etc.), and typically require multiple computer display windows with which the agent must interact with the customer during the course of handling the contact. The ability to review an agents' screen activity is important, and the ability to review the audio of any contact-related phone conversation is of paramount importance as well. Where video chat is involved, the video recordings of both the agent and the customer are beneficial.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced